Some storage systems are used by hosts that communicate with the storage system via an application layer, sending requests to read and write files in a particular file path in a file system directory. By communicating via the application layer, such hosts access the storage system via the file system and not via logical block addresses (LBAs). However, certain diagnostic and configuration functionality of the storage system may only be accessed via logical block addresses. As such, it may be necessary for a user to return the storage system to the manufacturer to perform that functionality.